


I Found a Candle, We'll Be  Alright

by everythingturnsgold



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingturnsgold/pseuds/everythingturnsgold
Summary: “Hanschen.” Ernst was answered by a groan and the other boy rolling over and burrowing deeper (if possible) into his blankets. “Hanschen, c’mon,” Ernst shook his shoulder gently in an attempt to get himup. “Hans,” he hissed, “the power went out.”“It’s the middle of the night, it doesn’t matter, go to sleep.”





	I Found a Candle, We'll Be  Alright

“Hanschen.” Ernst was answered by a groan and the other boy rolling over and burrowing deeper (if possible) into his blankets. “Hanschen, c’mon,” Ernst shook his shoulder gently in an attempt to get him _up_. “Hans,” he hissed, “the power went out.” 

“It’s the middle of the night, it doesn’t matter, go to sleep.”

Ernst shook him again, “I have 6 hours to finish making these wands and my glue gun isn’t working because there’s no power, I need your lighter.”

Hanschen pulled the blankets over his head, “use your own. Better yet, go to bed. When’s the last time you slept? Your client can wait an extra day for his stupid wands.”

“Mine died and it’s not professional to be late.”

“Yours died?” His head popped out from under the blankets and he squinted sleepily at his boyfriend, “yours _died?_ Ernst, how on earth did yours _die? Y_ ou bought it two weeks ago.”

“The power went out hours ago and I had to heat up the tip of the glue gun.”

“You- you’re joking, right?” He groaned again and sat up. “Were you actually holding your lighter under the stupid glue gun for hours?” He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Ernst again. “C’mon,” he climbed out of bed and pulled a hoodie on, not bothering with pants, “go check my jackets for my lighter. I think it’s in the grey one.” 

As Ernst made his way to the hall closet to dig through Hanschen’s coat pockets, Hanschen fumbled his way into their living room to dig through the cupboards that were nearly overflowing with disorganized odds and ends. It wasn’t long before he found the old tissue box they had stuffed full of tealights and worn down taper candles. He grabbed the biggest one. He couldn’t find any stands. It didn’t matter. 

He didn’t bother putting any of the cables or batteries or envelopes back where he found them. 

When he entered the kitchen he saw Ernst sitting at the counter holding his lighter under the glue gun. He could see the bags under his eyes in the light from the tiny flame. The idiot worked himself too hard. 

“Let me help you finish these.” He pulled out some aluminum foil.

“No, you go back to bed it’s late.”

“Ernst, you’ve barely slept in the past two days because of this order.”

“It’s fine, I can finish this on my own.”

“ _Can_ doesn’t mean _should_.” He gently took the lighter from Ernst. 

“Give that back Hans, I need it.”

“No you don’t.” Hanchen lit the candle, “I found a candle. We’ll be alright.” He let some wax drip onto the foil he had laid out on the counter and stuck the base of the candle down on it before scrunching it up into a makeshift candle holder. “I’m going to help you finish these and if we aren’t done by the time this candle burns out, you’re going to bed. Now tell me what I can do.”

Ernst sighed, “fine, start painting that one white. And don’t get any paint on the marble.”

“Yes sir.”

Ernst brought glue gun over the candle’s flame while Hanschen poured white paint onto the palette that was already out on the counter. A comfortable silence fell over them for a moment. 

“Hanschen?”

“Mmm?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re more than welcome. Now get to work so you can get to sleep.” 

Ernst laughed, “yes sir.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> From a drabble prompt on [tumblr](https://ilovemoritzstiefel.tumblr.com/post/160721957112/56-i-found-a-candle-well-be-alright-for-hernst), "I found a candle we'll be alright."
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
